For you, I would Kill
by Himino-chan
Summary: When Akito comes to live at Shiugres, how will Kyo and Yuki react? What will happen when the two finally get fed up of Akito?
1. The news

**For You, I Would Kill**

Kyo and Yuki were standing over the once alive body of their family's head, Akito. To them it all seemed to happen in slow motion, even though they're sure it only lasted a few minutes. It all began three days ago when Akito decided to take a trip to Shigure's house.

It was a normal summers day down at Shigure's home. Tohru was constantly running around doing chores, Kyo was meditating in his room, and Yuki was out tending to his garden.

Shigure had left for the main house that day telling only Tohru that Akito requested his presence. It was well into the evening when Shigure called the house.

Tohru raced to the phone and answered it.

"Hello Sohma residence," she said in her normally cheery voice.

_"You don't have to answer the phone like you're a secretary you know," _Shigure said into the phone.

"OH I'M SORRY!" Tohru yelled and Yuki stuck his head through the door to see Tohru speaking into the phone.

Tohru nodded her head and gave her good-byes to someone on the phone.

"Who was that," Yuki asked as she walked his way with a mop in her hand.

"Oh it was Shigure, he said something happened at the main house and that Akito would have to stay here for a couple of days," she didn't mean to, but there was a hint of worry in her voice.

"Akito-san is coming here," Yuki sounded shocked and looked petrified.

"What's all the fuss about," Kyo walked down the stairs sounding perticualry gloomy.

"Akito is coming from the main house to live here for a while," Yuki spat out.

"WHAT FOR HOW LONG?" Kyo screamed, he obviously didn't want Akito here either.

"Shigure didn't say, all he said was that something happened at the main house, like a roof collapse or something, and that Akito requested to stay here for a while," Tohru said looking down at her feet.

"WHY SHOULD HE STAY HERE THERE'S TONS OF PLACES FOR HIM TO GO WHY THE HELL SHOULD HE STAY HERE," Kyo screamed storming upstairs.

"Kyo---wai---," Tohru said meekly.

"I'm going for a walk Honda-san, could you stay here and look out after Kyo for a while," Yuki asked and made his way through the front door.

Tohru watched Yuki leave through the door and the made her way upstairs.

"Kyo, you in here?" she cracked open the door to see Kyo sitting on his bed fuming.

"I don't get it, why the hell does he always have to come here, why can't he go and stay at the main house?" Kyo said looking out the window.

"Well, uhhm---sometimes, I suppose people want to spend time with their family, even if it is just a little while," Tohru said still standing in the door way.

"After all mom always said people show their love differently, maybe this is just a way for Akito to spend time with you guys," She said pointing her finger in the air.

"Somehow I doubt that's what he's coming here for, how can you be so cheery all the time," Kyo glanced up a Tohru and managed a smile.

"Well, mom always said to be happy and spread around cheer," Tohru said beaming.

Kyo grinned and chuckled.

"Well I should go I have lots of cleaning to so since Akito is coming," Tohru was about to shut the door when suddenly Kyo muttered,

"Don't let your guard down."

Tohru nodded solemnly and closed the door.

**A/N: YO SUKAS! So I know it's been a while since I submitted something new….but I've just been thinking about this story for a while…..and I know your probably saying 'hey this is a dark fic, I thought you only did comedy….well I don't…..at least not everyone of my fics is comedy…..sooooo……some may say I was destined to write dark fics…77……DESTINY REVIEW!**


	2. Akito's arrival

**For You, I Would Kill CH.2**

Tohru woke up early the next morning to see that Kyo and Yuki had already left the house.

Tohru went on with her normal household chores wondering if she should be doing something to get ready for Akito's arrival.

Tohru was in the middle of cooking lunch when she heard the door open, she expected that it was Yuki or Kyo and went over to greet them.

"Welcome ba---AH!" Tohru looked around the wall to see Akito standing in their doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you might have been Yuki, or Kyo," Tohru said and then went on,

"It's nice to see you again Akito-kun," Tohru bowed and realized she was blushing; she always got nervous around Akito.

Akito stood there staring at her with his cold gaze, Tohru was still bowing.

"Shigure went out to get Yuki and Kyo, they seemed to run off on me when I came all this way to see them," Akito said coldly and shoved his way through Tohru.

"You can stop bowing now you stupid girl," Akito continued to walk until he got into the dining room and shut the door loudly behind him.

Tohru wondered if she should've shown him down the hall, but he seemed to know where everything was.

Tohru was about to go back into the kitchen when the door opened a second time and this time it was Kyo and Yuki.

"Oh welcome home you two," Tohru said, but neither of the boys seemed to hear her. Yuki was also incredibly pale, as was Kyo.

"Is Akito here yet," Kyo finally said.

"Uh, yes he just got here, he kind of left out to the dining room though," Tohru managed to say.

"Hopefully he'll just stay in there until the house gets fixed," Kyo ran upstairs to his room and shut the door loudly.

Yuki sighed and put his head in his hand.

"Yuki-kun, are you okay," Tohru asked walking up to Yuki.

"Yes I'm fine, I just have a bit of a headache….stupid Shigure," Yuki murmured.

"Well I guess I better go and greet Akito before he gets angry," Yuki said plainly and walked off.

Shigure entered the room just about the time Tohru left into the kitchen.

Tohru popped out of the kitchen and announced that lunch was almost ready to Shigure.

Tohru entered the eerily silent dining room in which everyone was sitting. She managed to pass out everyone their food without spilling it.

"So tell me Akito, how have you been lately," Shigure said trying to break the silence.

"Do you always cook this kind of food," Akito said observing the piece of chicken that was on his chopstick.

Kyo and Yuki jolted up.

"What I'm not asking any of you, and this is none of your business what I ask Tohru," Akito said smirking knowing that he was agitating Kyo and Yuki.

"Well uhh---I'm not really sure what you mean," Tohru said stuttering and stared down into her soup.

"Figures," Akito spat and dropped the piece of meat into his plate.

An eerily cloud loomed over the house, everyone seemed extremely nervous, especially Yuki.

Akito refused to eat anything Tohru made, so Shigure had to go out to get him take out every time he needed food.

Occasionally Hatori would stop by to check up on Akito, to make sure he was behaving. Tohru never saw much of anyone and was starting to cook breakfast when Yuki walked down the stairs and stopped her.

"Miss Honda, I'm sorry we haven't seen each other in a while, it's just……well…..you know" Yuki said scratching the back of his head.

"No its ok, Akito doesn't get to see you often, so it's only normal that he would want to spend time with you," Tohru said smiling.

"Yes, of course. Oh, and Miss Honda, I meant to tell you last night, but I have a student council meeting today so I might not be back for a while," Yuki said.

"Oh that's fine," Tohru said.

"Oh but Akito went off with Shigure and I'm not sure where Kyo is, so do you mind being here all alone," Yuki said sadly.

"No! Not at all! Besides this may give me sometime to catch up on cleaning, hope your meeting goes okay," Tohru said and bowed, then she ran off into the kitchen. Yuki smiled and left.

Tohru had just finished eating lunch and was just about to clean up when she heard the door open.

Tohru opened the door to greet them but something happened and she was pushed back into the kitchen and landed hard on the floor.

"Ah!" Tohru got up thinking that she tripped but looked up to see Akito standing at the kitchen door.

"Foolish girl, do you actually believe I'd let you get away with stealing MY AKITO AWAY FROM ME? DID YOU! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST STICK YOUR NOSE IN ANYONES BUISNESS AND IT BE OK! I KNOW WHAT YOUR UP TO, WELL YOU CAN'T STEAL ANY OF MY POWER AWAY FROM ME!" Akito screamed.

"Akito wait," Tohru began to push herself up, but Akito kicked her and she landed hard up against a cabinet handle, knocking her out.

Akito was about to go over and hit her some more when he heard the front door open. Akito fled the scene before he saw who it was, leaving Tohru unconscious behind him.

Yuki and Kyo walked into the kitchen expecting to see Tohru smiling at them, sadly, that's not what they saw.

**A/N: Yo again people…..so….this is the new chapter…..mmyes…well I'm already done with the third chapter, which happens to be the last one……but I'm not going to submit it now…..Aqua Teen is on. -Himino**


	3. The death of Akito

**For You, I Would Kill CH3**

Kyo and Yuki stood in the doorway in complete and utter shock.

"TOHRU!" they both screamed and ran to her side.

"It's ok, she's just unconscious," Yuki said checking her pulse.

"WHO! WHO THE HELL DID THIS," Kyo screamed as Yuki got a warm towel to put over Tohru's head.

"I'm not for certain, but I think I might have an idea," Yuki said holding Tohru.

"AKITO!" they both yelled and ran out of the house to head to the main house where Akito's room had just finished.

When they got there no one was around, not even Hatori, he supposedly went out for the day with Ayame and Momiji.

Yuki and Kyo were red in the face, both knew where they were going and looked like they were both about to explode with anger.

How could Akito to that to Tohru? They were sick of all the pain Akito had caused….not just to Tohru...but to everyone else too like Hatori, Haru, Kisa, Rin, Hiro, and EVERYONE THAT EVER EXISTED IN THE SOMA FAMILY!

This time he's gone too far…..

This times he's gone pay…….

AND WE'RE GONNA STOP HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL!

Yuki and Kyo slammed through the door, Akito was about to say one of his smug remarks but before he could, both boys charged at him and he was knocked to the ground.

The men we're in a heap trying to punch at each other. Kyo managed to get up at the same time as Akito and kick him into the table up against the wall, Akito's hand tried to grab onto the wall, but he only managed to knock down a glass vase that was on the table.

Yuki ran up to him and punched him in the stomach. Akito bent over and then came up and managed to hit Yuki in the face. Kyo jumped at Akito knocking him to the ground.

Akito pushed both of the boys back away from him and began to run towards them.

Kyo and Yuki both ran fast towards Akito and together shoved him back and he hit the wall behind him hard, and collapsed to the floor.

Akito sat there and Kyo and Yuki spotted blood spreading across the floor.

Kyo wiped his cheek and slowly approached Akito.

"The glass stabbed him," Yuki said.

"Is it over, what a boring fight," is all Kyo said.

The two boys stood over the body and walked off both hurrying to Tohru, the only person they ever cared about, and the only person that they would love.

No one ever spoke about Akito's death, no one even knew if they had a funeral, and that's the way everyone kept it, and it was just another silent secret inside the Soma house.

**A/N: ITS OVER! Well I know it was a short fic, but that was how it was supposed to be, it's not because I'm lazy……..even though I am 77 erhm, well REVIEW PLEASE! Oh yes and I'm debating on submitting my Poem ……it's a KisaxHiro thing !**


End file.
